Attend moi, nous seront a nouveau enssemble
by Yuuki Uchiwa
Summary: Un jour Sasuke revient a Konoha, avec lui... Lui qui est mort. Une femme s'éccroule en constatent la véritée qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Ma première fic' ici, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait TwT


Le monde s'écroule depuis que je t'ai perdue. Amour sans limite et pourtant…

Oui je t'aime, tellement.

Les gens me prennent pour une folle, surement…

Tout a l'air si faux, sans goût ni valeur.

J'en perds la tête, ta mort me tue, me crève. Tu me manque tellement.

Mes jours et mes nuits sont tournées vers toi, ton souvenir, celui de ta présence, si prés mais si insaisissable.

Ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne peuvent pas.

Ils ne savent pas pourquoi je m'écroule à la vue de ton corps ni pourquoi je hurle tellement la douleur me brûle.

Tsunade me regarde, elle sait, depuis le début mais elle n'a rien dit, pour me protéger.

Finalement c'est Kurenai qui sa genou prés de moi et qui me prend dans ses bras alors que tout mon corps souffre.

Peu à peu, la compréhension semble les gagner, ils commencent à comprendre, comprendre que c'est toi que je pleure, toi que beaucoup déteste parce ce qu'il est partie te tuer. Naruto et Sakura on passer beaucoup d'année à le chercher, come eux tous, après il y a eu Madara et la guerre.

Et revoilà, le grand Sasuke tant attendu, tout le monde est heureux, tout le monde lui sourit mais tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est ton corps qu'il tien dans ses bras, sans vie.

S'avoir, j'aurais cru que c'était pire que de le voir mais au final, la douleur est encore plus brutal…

Kurenai, aider de Tsunade, me relève délicatement, moi qui suis brisé je regarde ce frère que tu as tant aimer et qui t'as tué.

-Hinata…

Je n'écoute pas Tsunade qui essaye vaguement de me retenir et m'approche de lui, il me regarde et je peux voire sa douleur répondant à l'écho de la mienne. Il ne m'arrête pas alors que je le gifle violement sous les crient ahuries des autres, il se contente de me regarder. Mes larmes redoublent plus encore et je donne des coups dans sa poitrine, encore et encore, je hurle sur lui. Les autres n'approchent pas, trop surpris par ma réaction ou par celle de Sasuke qui me laisse simplement faire.

-Je te hais ! Pourquoi tu me la enlever !? POURQUOI !

Ses mains sur mes épaules me plaque contre lui et me sert très fort et toute la force que j'avais trouvé pour me lever et la frapper m'abandonna soudain et je le laissai me bercer alors qu'il me tenait fermement

-Je suis désoler Hinata, tellement désoler…

-J'en veux pas de tes excuses !

Mais j'étais trop faible pour lui résister. Entre les missions et la guerre en plus de ma soudaine insomnie depuis que je s'avais que je ne le reverrais jamais. J'étais épuisée, fragile, prise dans un tourbillon de souffrance que je n'avais encore jamais connue.

J'avais vaguement conscience du monde autour de nous, de mes amis qui me regardée comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vue. Sasuke desserra lentement son étreinte au bout d'un long moment et mon regard se porta sur toi, à quelque mètre de nous. Il me lâcha quand il comprit que je voulais te rejoindre et je me mis assise prés de toi.

Mes yeux encore humide fixait ton doux visage, tu as l'air tellement paisible. Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, les caressants tendrement, comme avant. D'autres larmes vinrent néanmoins je souris, parce que même la je te trouvais si beau.

-Tsunade-Sama

-Ce n'ai pas le moment Sakura, tu le vois bien

-Mais…

-Silence.

Je pris ta main, si froide, dans la mienne et la serais doucement. Murmurant des choses qui t'aurais fait sourire ou même rire mais l'évidence cruel me revint soudain. Plus jamais tu ne me trouveras drôle, tu n'ais plus, tu m'as quittais…

-Je T'aime 'Tachi, aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

A ce moment, le calme qu'avait placé Tsunade éclata. J'entendis Neji et d'autres me criait dessus. Que c'était impossible, que j'étais folle ou se genre de chose. Je tournais, enfin, ma tête vers eux et le calme se fit de nouveau, glacial, alors qu'ils me fixaient tous.

Ce n'était pas une fille timide qu'ils voyaient mais une femme brisée, prête à exploser et cette évidence leur servit de douche froide.

-Tsunade… ?

-Oui Hinata…

-On peut…Enfin…Ne pas…

Mon corps entier tremblais et les larmes revenais avec force, Sasuke demanda ce que je n'arrivais plus à formuler

-Vous pourriez ne pas le laisser la, s'il vous plait.

-Oui, bien sur.

Sasuke me releva, étrangement j'avais vraiment besoin qu'il soit la parce que je s'avais que même s'il l'avait tué, maintenant sa le détruisait autant que moi et c'était…réconfortant d'une certaine manière.

Il me soutenait d'une main à la taille et Tsunade donna l'ordre d'emmener le corps d'Itachi.

-Je vais bien m'occuper de lui, je te le promets.

Et je la crue.

Sous le regard choquer des autres, Sasuke me prit doucement dans ses bras pour me portée, j'aurais bien protestée mais je s'avais que mes jambes commencer a lâché et il le s'avait aussi alors a quoi bon…

Les jours passe, j'ai emménagé au domaine Uchiwa et Itachi a était enterré comme il fallait, Tsunade me lavait promit.

Sasuke et moi on a finalement trouvé une certaine routine en vivant ensemble, toujours la quand l'autre semblait craquer, il était la pour me réveiller de mes cauchemars…Et même si parfois l'envie de le tuer était violente, sa présence m'apaisais et je me sentais presque sereine avec lui.

On vient te voire tout les deux, dés qu'ont le peu.

Itachi, tu restes à jamais l'homme de ma vie, sois patient je vais te rejoindre mais pas trop vite, comme tu me l'as demandé.

Je T'aime.


End file.
